five_nights_at_freddys_musicfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
I'm The Purple Guy
I'm The Purple Guy '''(рус. Я - Фиолетовый человек) - Фанатская dubstep-песня по мотивам третьей части. Песня поется от лица Фиолетового человека. Он говорит о том, что он заперт в Спрингтрапе, и что Фантомы - это просто воображение охранника. Текст ''Английский текст''' 'INTRO ''' Hello, hello! Umm, this is just a friendly reminder about company policy; Regarding the safe room. At no point should a customer go inside… Management has also been made aware; That the spring body animatronic has been noticeably moved… 1 So here we are, my body inside this nightmare Don't you stare for too long at my curse! It happened too fast. What happened in the past; Is something I would constantly rehearse! 2 Yeah I'm aggressive, nightmare unleashed! Feast your eyes on my magnetic demise beneath; All the tattered wires, your futile demise; Will become your curse! PRE-Chorus So I trapped myself away from immortal dismay; Then the blood so profound came to send me down; All the cable in my brain, making me go insane; But the soul still lives! Chorus I am the purple guy! Come to see the show tonight! Turn the spotlight onto me, my body's ready; Now begin! Now the purple'll rise, come to conquer all your cries! The phantoms are the less of your worries, so you better hurry; Just crank the noise, I'm the purple guy! You'll now die! 3 It's been too long, the blood shed on the walls inside of me; What was I to do when they could see? There's only one suit, what else was I to shoot? Yet now, I'm stuck for all eternity! 4 So now I suffer, turmoil and fear is all around; You see the phantoms are yet to be freed! But they're stuck inside the immortal fire! That burned them all, till the end was surely near! PRE-Chorus So I trapped myself away from immortal dismay; Then the blood so profound came to send me down; All the cable in my brain, making me go insane; But the soul still lives! Chorus I am the purple guy! Come to see the show tonight! Turn the spotlight onto me, my body's ready; Now begin! Now the purple'll rise, come to conquer all your cries! The phantoms are the less of your worries, so you better hurry; Just crank the noise, I'm the purple guy! You'll now die! BRIDGE Leave me alone, I'm caught to the bone; The Springtrap has risen, goddamn he's not alone! (x4) Chorus I am the purple guy! Come to see the show tonight! Turn the spotlight onto me, my body's ready; Now begin! Now the purple'll rise, come to conquer all your cries! The phantoms are the less of your worries, so you better hurry; Just crank the noise, I'm the purple guy! OUTRO Leave me alone, I'm caught to the bone; The Springtrap has risen, goddamn he's not alone! Музыка и видео thumb|left|175x175px Интересные факты * У этой песни есть реместед а также превьюшка. * В отличии от оригинала, у реместеда нет мини-анимации из мини-игр. Категория:DAGames Категория:FNaF 3 Song